User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 7
First H4X Fox007 05:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :First. --71.229 01:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :: Frosty No U! 05:31, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::second :o--TheNoob 18:27, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Last --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Second--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 18:54, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::u mean second to last lolwut--TheNoob 19:14, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::No he means second last. Wut a noob /sarcasm. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:59, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::lolwut. i herd from a userbox tht u were baed--TheNoob 20:09, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I herd that noobs are spawns of satan that infest MMORPGs to try adn make all the good players explode from hatred. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::oiherd tht too, forget where--TheNoob 20:16, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::i also herd u liek mudwigs --TheNoob 20:17, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I herd u herd wrong. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:29, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::orly--TheNoob 21:01, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::yarly. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :o_o.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::i herd we need a new TA monk. or at least a new TA healer. i dunno why you guys think i'm good. lawl. I can infuse good on spikes, but that's it. T_T ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:37, 1 August 2008 (EDT) it is time :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::rofl xD--TheNoob 09:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::fu.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::<3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:41, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::<3 ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:24, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Moar Epicness plz gogogo. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:07, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :really... no —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:10, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::whats my name doing over there? =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:24, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Never took off the assignments. Whatev. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:33, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop stealing my gimmicks :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 01:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That's totally my gimmick. I got one team to run it in HA and I've never looked back. That was the day I earned a whole 12 fame, AND held halls for over 3 rounds. It's freaking awesome playing KotH with an anti-ball build. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Shaddow Bbz hai <3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 18:35, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :hai <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:38, 12 August 2008 (EDT) <3 Yeeveeyee tonight my powerful bretheren? - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 15:41, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Maybe, Rawr says pvx guild doesnt want to fight.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:16, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::BIG FAILURE --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:26, 15 August 2008 (EDT) <3 Your page needed some more love, so I gave it some. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:24, 22 August 2008 (EDT) : kk. soz I didn't answer on msn earlier was driving long trip.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:44, 22 August 2008 (EDT) CBA to fuck with stupid signs, I'm still outta here, I still wont reply. If you want to talk use my msn, If you dont already have it get it from someone who does, If you cant find anyone who does there is a reason for that.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:35, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :bai. :< --71.229 17:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::tty on msn k? :>----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:21, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::+1 --71.229 17:23, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Moar legal advice about teh pokemons. though, i think someone who gives a damn should do it. i figure posting here will probably /watchlist all of them though. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:14, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :There is no point. We have no legal standing to claim that we need to use them, we would just like to, there's a difference. It's also not worth paying for legal council just to be able to upload pictures of pokemon on an unrelated wiki.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:22, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::shadow bbz how comes ur not on GW anymore? :< [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 00:40, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::I am, just not as much, work and college D:, MSN Me.<3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::: You've become exactly what you've been trying to get rid of. Just thought I would give you the heads up. - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 23:18, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I've gone around vandalizing pages, Spamming bull shit, uploading copyrighted images, breaking policy, and generally causing trouble? Where? By the way, welcome back rask.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:28, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ownt. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:11, 29 September 2008 (EDT) The shit you are pulling on my talk is hardly funny. If you are trying to intimidate me, you are fucking with the wrong one. Stop being an asshole and stay the fuck away from me. ' SazzyPooh 17:14, 29 Sep 2008 ' :ups? unwarranted attack is unwarranted Tab 17:17, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ok Sarah.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:19, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::btwtyfc----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Hance is running a check on your IP right now I'll know what city/town you live in within 4 hours. - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 18:06, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Should only take a few seconds really.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:10, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::He lives in Indiana ups. Not too hard to Whois an ip, Raskydiddles. Hell, I have ur address, or at least the address of wherever you log on. ups. ツ cedave 00:51, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::<3 no moar shadowsin hate. Just cedave now :3 - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 02:44, 30 September 2008 (EDT) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:02, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :first to say first [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 14:11, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::first to wuv shadow. ツ cedave 14:41, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::fourth to post random shit [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:12, 7 October 2008 (EDT) first 86.146.223.80 15:12, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :.....----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:18, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::shadow bbz i wuv u. also, CoF is lawlawesome. still need to run to Bogroot and CoK though for much $$ kthx. ツ cedave 03:29, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::CoF is boring, do Frostmaw-- 03:33, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Frostmaw fucking sucks.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:15, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Teach me how to run Frostmaw kthx. ツ cedave 21:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's funny you think you can run it o_O----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:45, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's runnable. :P ツ cedave 02:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Perma SF, need something against KDs (IAU!) and you can get through it with ease. Takes a while though, since the worms don't die quickly. --'› Srs Beans ' 04:40, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::^ that's how some monk was telling me to run it. apparently it's the most annoying thing in the world, but it works. also, you don't need counter-knockdowns, even in Orr. it's a pain, but you can do without. ツ cedave 04:59, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Bar the fact 10 willies Worms jumping up the ground every 3 seconds kills you. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::its like surprise buttsecks tbh [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:34, 15 October 2008 (EDT) shadow bbz i thought u liekd that template? ツ cedave 15:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Was in bad mood.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:29, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::it's ok. <3 ツ cedave 14:31, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Arhchive 7part 100 :Lrn2archive >.<" --'› Srs Beans ' 14:28, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::Lrn2stfu.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:29, 22 October 2008 (EDT)